Morals 1?
by shemakesthesunrise
Summary: Fayana smut. Faye n Diana have been secretly hooking up for a few weeks now.Dianas morals start weighing down on her n she focuses on deciding to end this "fling" but she realizes that she loves her n can't let her go. Fayana. Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fayana smut! As best as I could manage away from my modesty. -_-

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Diana groaned as Faye pushed her down onto the bed. "Don't be so rough."

Faye smirked. "I thought you liked it rough." She hovered over her and leaned in closer inches away from their lips meeting.

"Not tonight. I don't want to be sore in the morning. We have school."

Faye was about to give her a witty reply but then Diana reached for the back of Faye's neck to pull her in already but Faye pulled back.

"Someone's in a hurry."

Diana smiled. Faye finally kissed her. This was the third time this week that they met up to hook up. Before then, they were secretly doing it at the abandoned house. It all started when they were alone there practicing spells. The conversations of their love lives came up while they shared drinks. Both of them were single and weren't interested in anyone.

Faye had been craving sex for a while now seeing as the last time she did it was months ago. Saint Diana, well who knew when the last time she'd done it. But as they continued talking about having no one, Faye noticed how gorgeous Diana looked. Maybe it had been the alcohol that gave her the courage but she went for it and kissed her. Diana was surprised at first but kissed her back which lead to them hooking up right then and there. Two weeks later, here they are doing it all over again.

"Faye, will you please…?"

"Please, what?" Faye knew what she meant but she liked to tease her. She loved seeing her beg for it. She started kissing her neck to make it worse for Diana.

"Please start."

Faye stopped and looked at her with a grin.

"Start what?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Say it."

Diana sighs. "Please…um" Diana had a hard time saying it. She was too much of a goody two shoes to use words like that.

"Come on or we'll be sitting here all night."

She stared at Diana blankly to give effect.

"Fine. Please, fuck me Faye."

Faye smiled. She was satisfied. "That's my girl."

She kisses Diana before she starts unhooking her bra and pulls it off. She begins to unbutton her jeans but Diana stops her.

"Take yours off too. You know what I like." She wasn't going to be the only one naked here. She always lets Faye dominate her but Diana found ways where she could too. Faye takes off her shirt then her jeans.

"There. You can take off the rest when you want."

Diana smiled. Faye went back to pulling Diana's jeans off. She left the panties on and straddled her lap before leaning in and kissing her. Their kiss deepened and Faye started running her hands around her waist. She loved the way Diana felt. She moved her hands higher until they cupped over her breasts and started rubbing them slowly making Diana moan. Faye smirked. "See, I do know what you like."

After kissing down her body, she reaches her panties. Faye looks up at Diana who was staring back.

"Faye…"

"Don't rush me." She was half joking. She wanted to tease her. Faye loved hearing the plead in her voice. She placed her mouth just above the center of Diana's panties and used her tongue to lick over once. Diana's hips jerked.

"Fuck…"

Faye smirked. Diana never swore usually but Faye had that effect on her. Finally she decided to put Diana out of her misery and pulled the panties off.

"You're so wet." Faye says as she licks her lips.

"Hurry."

"Jeez someone's horny."

"Faye…don't use that word. You know I don't like it."

" Fine. I'll rephrase that. Someone's craving it. Better?"

"Better." Diana smiled but her smile quickly faded as Faye placed her hands on her thighs and pushed them apart.

"Ready?" Faye gave her one last tease.

"Yes, yes! Please."

She smirked loving Diana's plead. Without any more hesitation, Faye ducked down and began going down on her. She heard Diana moan and felt her hands wrap around Faye's hair. Faye licked her way down to go inside her. She felt Diana's grip on her hair tighten and Faye continued to push her tongue inside. She used her thumb to rub over her clit making her hips jerk.

"Oh, f-fuck"

Faye loved it when she cursed. She decided to change things up and put two fingers inside of her sending Diana over the edge. She had let go of Faye's hair but gripped the sheets from the pleasure she was feeling. Faye kept going picking up the pace as Diana's moans grew louder until she gave one final cry of Faye's name as she came.

"That was amazing."

Faye laid down next to her.

"Yeah?"

Diana looked at her. "Yeah." She stared at her then kissed her. "Thank you for that."

"Sure." Faye's mood slightly shifted. There was something about Diana kissing her after that bothered her.

They laid there for a few seconds until Diana caught her breath.

"Your turn."

"Actually, I can't. I have to head home."

"Why?"

"My mom asked me to be home by dinner." Faye didn't look at her.

"You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever." Faye got up and started to put her clothes on.

"You're seriously just going to leave?"

Faye didn't answer. She tried to dress quickly.

"Ugh this is so like you." Diana covered herself up with the sheets suddenly feeling too naked. "You always leave. You never just want to hang out after. What am I? Just a…a fuck buddy?"

"I thought we agreed that we were friends with benefits? So in a way "_fuck buddy"_ is kind of the same thing."

"Get out." Diana gets up holding the sheets over herself. "Leave, Faye."

"Don't worry, I'm going."

"That's right. Leave. That's all your good for."

"I seem to recall being good at making you scream and shake in the sheets?" She smirks.

Diana wasn't smiling. She grabs a pillow and throws at her. "Get out!"

Faye dodges the pillow.

"Fine. Don't overreact. I'm leaving. Goodnight."

She leaves. Diana walks over to close the door. She stands in front of it after and starts crying. Since the night after they first hooked up, she's had this feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite figure out. She didn't want to be someone's fuck buddy, it went against everything she believed in. But there was something about being with Faye this way that just kept her here.

Maybe it was because someone wanted her. She had felt so alone after she and Adam broke up. He'd moved on already with Cassie and Diana was still single. Even if Faye only wanted her for sex, it was better than not having someone want her.

But deep down, Diana knew this was more than that. She was starting to develop feelings for Faye. There were times when the sex wasn't rough or dirty, it could also be nice and sweet. She found herself being intimate with Faye at times and sometimes Faye never stopped her during it but she'd be weird after just like tonight.

"I should just end this. It's not right." Diana went back to bed. She grabbed her phone and decided to send Faye a text.

"We're done hooking up. I can't do it anymore."

Seconds later, Faye's reply came in.

"You don't mean that."

" I do."

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Diana sighs and gets ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fayana smut! As best as I could manage away from my modesty. -_-

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Diana got to school early hoping to avoid Faye. She knew the girl wouldn't take "no" for an answer about them not hooking up anymore. It's just that Diana couldn't do the whole just sex thing. It went against everything she believed in. She wasn't that type of girl but Faye brought out this hidden side of hers.

As she's walking down the hall, she spots Faye at her locker with Melissa obviously struggling with the combination. Diana knows they're going to do the lock/unlock spell so she helps give them a boost. It unlocks. Melissa and Faye noticed the extra energy during the spell and look around until they spot her down the hall.

Diana turns away before they called her over. She walks away and heads off to the nearest bathroom. Once inside, she goes to one of the sinks and turns on the faucet. She rubs some cold water over her flushed cheeks. The door behind her swings open. Diana turns around to see who it was. It was Faye.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I think you're trying to avoid me."

Faye cocked an eyebrow but Diana looked away. Faye smirked.

"Is this about last night? Are you still mad at me for leaving?"

"You lied to me, Faye."

"Come on, haven't you ever told a lie? You're obviously no saint. I mean, you sure aren't in bed."

Diana stepped closer.

"Keep it down. Will you? I don't want anyone to overhear."

"We're obviously alone. There's no one in here but you and me."

Diana didn't respond.

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid of anyone finding out about us? What are you scared that they'd learn their queen bee Di liked getting on her knees for me?" Faye laughed.

Diana didn't find it funny. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want anyone to find about us because they'd think I'm crazy for getting involved with a selfish bitch like you."

Faye was a little surprised at how harsh Diana was. "No matter how much of a bitch you think I am, you know you love it."

She steps forward into Diana's personal space. "Don't try to act like you don't like the way I make you feel. The way I touch you…" Faye puts her hands on Diana's waist and feels it around. "The way I please you…" She slides her hand over the crotch of Diana's jeans rubbing slightly over.

Diana was getting turned on. "And let's not forget that you like the way I kiss you." Faye leans in but stops a few inches before touching her lips. Diana couldn't resist any longer. She leans forward and kisses Faye. Their kiss deepens. Diana pulls Faye's body closer to her pressing her own against the sink further.

"I can't say no to you."

Faye bites down on Diana's bottom lip and tugs on it a little then lets go. "I know you can't." She kisses her again. "Do you want to…?"

Diana nodded. "In the stall. Now."

"I like your style, Meade. But what if someone walks in?"

"Since when have you cared about getting caught?"

Faye smirked liking the affect she had on her. She lifts Diana up and wraps her legs around her waist and takes her into the one of the stalls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana was sitting at a table with the rest of the circle for lunch. Her mind filled with thoughts. There was something about Faye that she couldn't quite figure out that kept her going back. Yes, she was developing feelings for the girl but was it worth it? Worth the rejection from the girl who didn't do relationships?

She didn't even know why she liked Faye. She was a bitch half the time and only wanted sex. Diana was the opposite yet she found herself wanting her. Faye was like poison. A total bad influence on her but Diana couldn't stay away. All she thought about was Faye and those rare few moments where she was sweet.

"Hey, are you all right?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

Faye and Melissa joined them.

"Who knew people actually liked the school food here. There was such a long line that Melissa and I went off campus to get lunch."

Diana stared at her. Faye made eye contact and winked at her. Diana tried not to blush.

"I think your phone's vibrating, Faye." Melissa says.

Faye looks for her phone through her school bag and pulls it out. She reads a text. It was from Lee.

"_Hey, want to meet up after school? We could go get some beers."_

Faye smiled. "I swear."

"Swear what?" Melissa asks. Faye shows her the text and Melissa gasps. "He totally likes you, Faye."

"Who?" Diana was curious to know.

" Um.." Faye was hesitant to tell her.

"Lee. That guy we met a few weeks ago." Melissa says.

Diana looked over at Faye who wasn't making eye contact. Diana didn't say anything but the look on her face said it all. She was jealous and hurt that Faye had still been talking to him. She gets up.

"I think I'm going to go see the nurse. I don't feel all that well."

Before anyone could ask her questions about what was wrong with her, Diana leaves. She didn't want to be around them especially Faye. She didn't head to the nurse's office but to the bathroom. She heard someone following her but didn't bother looking back because she knew already.

"Diana, are you okay?" Faye asked.

Diana didn't even turn around to look at her. She was angry at herself for letting herself get attached and have feelings for her. Faye steps closer and puts her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is this."

"What?"

Diana turns to face her.

"Me and you. I don't know why I keep coming back to you but I really should stop while I have my dignity."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it, Faye? I'm upset that you're still talking to Lee."

"So? He's just my friend."

"He thinks differently."

"Well, that's his fault."

"So you don't like him?"

Faye wasn't quick to answer.

"You do."

"No. I don't know what I feel. You know I don't do relationships."

"So you've been sleeping with him while you've been sleeping with me."

"No! I wouldn't do that Diana. Not ever. Especially not to you."

"Why especially me?"

Faye looked away. "No reason."

"Faye…tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, Diana. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well, I'm not."

"Because you think I was sleeping with him?"

Diana wanted to tell her the real reason but at the same time she was scared of Faye rejecting her.

"Yeah, that's why."

Faye didn't say anything. She stared at Diana and studied her. Diana did the same but then she decided to break the silence. "Thanks for coming to check on me but I'm all right now."

"Are we good? Are we still—"

Diana cut her off. "Yes."

"Okay."

They both stared at each other. Diana felt like there was something else going on. Something else Faye wanted to bring up but before she could ask, the bell rang for lunch to be over. Faye finally broke her gaze. "We should head back."

"Yeah."

Diana watched Faye walk out. Why was she torturing herself with this? Faye wasn't going to be hers ever so why continue hooking up with her? Diana wasn't sure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fayana smut! As best as I could manage away from my modesty. -_-

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

After the circle had a meeting at the abandoned house after school, Faye started to flirt with her after all the other members left.

"Do you want to replay the first time we did it here?"

Diana tried to seem busy and distracted. "I don't know. I have things to do."

"Like what? Homework that you already know the answers to 'cause you're smart?"

"You think I'm smart?" Diana couldn't help but look at her and smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"What else do you think about me?" She couldn't help but wonder what else could Faye think of her.

"I think you've got a killer body that would look good under me right now."

Diana's smile faded. "Is that all you think about? Sex?"

"No, I think about other things too. I just can't help it when you look so hot right now."

Diana wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Her feelings were getting stronger and her morals were taking over. She wasn't sure how long she could do the whole just sex thing.

"Come on, can we please do it? I promise not to be so rough." Faye pouted. Diana couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine."

Faye bit her lip then grabbed Diana by the waist.

"You're going to love this."

She kissed her then grabbed her hand. Faye led the way to the couch and sat down. Diana stood staring at her.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Letting you be on top for once." Faye smirked.

"What? But you always love being on top?"

"I do but I feel like being nice today."

Diana smiled taking in Faye's unusual but sweet behavior.

"So are you going to stand there or please me? 'Cause I could always just be on top if you can't do it."

"No, no! I can. I can do it." Diana pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Faye laid back and watched this little strip show. Next, Diana took her shoes off and unbuttoned her jeans. She peeked over at Faye who was staring longly. She smiled then slid her jeans off.

She left her bra and panties on for Faye to take off later. She got on the couch and straddled her lap.

"Now, this is more like it." Faye said as she put her hands on Diana's waist and began running her hands over her ribs. "You're so hot."

"So are you." Diana kissed her as her hands found their way to the hem of Faye's shirt and pulled it up. Their lips only parted for a few seconds so she could take off the shirt but once it was off they went back to kissing. Faye was letting her dominate and Diana was loving it. Her hand slid down her abs to the top of her jeans where Diana let her hand slide inside triggering a soft moan from Faye.

"You like that?" Diana teased.

"Fuck yeah. I'm so wet from your little strip."

Diana bit her lip and smiled. She took her hand out only so she could unbutton her jeans and take them off. Finally they were both just in their undergarments. She was quick to pull off her panties and get started. Diana rubbed over her clit slowly making Faye shake and moan.

"Ohh Diana…go in now."

"Now?" Diana teased. Faye always teased her and now it was her turn to do the same.

"Yes, yes now!"

Diana kept licking over her center. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Diana!"

Satisfied, Diana finally shoved her tongue inside and started pushing back and forth. With this, Faye gripped onto Diana's hair.

"Don't stop."

Diana kept going even while Faye's grip tightened on her hair. She stopped using her tongue and used her fingers instead. Faye's hips jerked at first touch. Diana felt her tighten and knew she was getting close. She kept pushing her fingers in and out hard as Faye kept moaning.

With one final push, she felt Faye came and helped her ride out her orgasm.

"Ohh fuck. I love you."

Diana stayed hovering over her after hearing that.

"You love me?"

"What? No, I-I didn't say that."

"You did."

Diana smiles. Faye sits up.

"It was in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean that. People say crazy things just as they orgasm."

Diana could tell she was lying.

"Yes, you did. You love me."

Faye felt her cheeks get warm and she knew she was blushing.

"I have to go."

She quickly starts putting her clothes on.

"Seriously, Faye? You're leaving again?"

"I just have to go."

"Why? Because you told me that you loved me? Which type of love do you mean anyway?"

"It doesn't matter because it won't happen again. I, Faye Chamberlain am not capable of love."

" I think you are. And I think you do love me in the same way I care about you."

Faye looks at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I have feelings for you, Faye."

"You shouldn't. I'll only break your heart."

"I can't change what I feel. I didn't plan this."

She grabs her hand.

"I want to be more than just a hook up. I want to be with you."

Faye stares at her for a few seconds before pulling her hand away from Diana's.

"I don't do relationships. I don't get attached so I think we should stop hooking up. I'm sorry Diana."

She grabs her jacket and leaves. Diana stays on the couch and starts crying as soon as she leaves.


	4. Final Chapter

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated!

Diana awoke the next morning feeling horrible. She barely got any sleep and her face hurt from crying through most of the night. Faye had rejected her even though she seemed to be hiding feelings too. Maybe if they could just talk it out by themselves, Diana could get Faye to confess those feelings. But what if she really didn't have any and had said those three special words in the heat of the moment?

She didn't know what to do. Her heart hurt which meant one thing, she was in love with her and was hurting. Diana slowly got out of bed and got ready for school. If it were up to her, she'd be staying at home and not having to wear make-up to hide the dark circles under her eyes but she couldn't.

After getting ready, she headed off to school dreading it terribly. Diana knew that Faye would avoid her and she would just have to do the same. If they didn't interact at all for the rest of the week that meant it was over and she'd have to move on. Diana got out of her car and started walking through the parking lot to campus. She spots Melissa ahead of her and hurries over to catch up.

"Hey, you're here early."

"Yeah, I promised Faye that I'd do something for her before school started."

"What?"

"Uh it's something between her and me. It's kind of a secret."

"Oh. That's okay."

"Yeah. So why are you here early?"

"I'm always early."

Melissa nodded obviously distracted by something. Diana looks at her then follows her gaze. Faye was holding a girl's hand and leading her through the hall.

"I'll catch you later, I have to go." Melissa says as she goes straight to Faye. Diana stays where she's at and watches. They talk for a few seconds. Then Faye and the girl go inside the bathroom. Diana instantly knew what they were going inside for. They were going to go have sex. Anger fueled her. Was Faye that heartless? Diana couldn't contain herself. She marched right up to the bathroom door where Melissa was at.

"You can't go in there right now."

"She moves on quick, doesn't she?"

Melissa looked at her with a confused look on her face. Diana doesn't bother explaining it to her. It wasn't worth it. She goes inside not caring if she was interrupting Faye and her new friend with benefits. She quietly walks in and sees the familiar brunette's head sticking out over the stall.

Diana looks down to see where the other girl was at and she sees her legs kneeled before Faye obviously giving her oral. At that moment, the anger disappeared and the sadness came in. Diana couldn't bear to look any longer. Faye was arching her head back when she noticed Diana. She stared at her with darkness in her eyes. There was no emotion. Not even a shock from getting walked in on. She just held onto the stall and let the girl please.

Diana finally turns around and leaves trying to contain her tears.

"Diana, are you okay?" Melissa asks as she comes out. Diana ignores her and keeps going.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana had ended up going back to her car. She took a little drive to help calm herself down before going back to school. She didn't want to go back but she had assignments due and couldn't skip it. She knew facing Faye again would be even harder this time. Her phone started ringing and she checked the caller ID. It was Melissa and she knew was only calling to find out what happened earlier but Diana wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Why did she even love Faye? That girl was nothing but mean and heartless. Maybe it was because she made her feel like she was beautiful and attractive. Because whenever they just hung out, Faye could open up to her more easily and they'd have great conversations. Diana loved how Faye was fearless but at the same time hated it because it drew her to want to try new spells without looking into the consequences.

Diana was in love with a girl who didn't love her back. What could she do? But move on?

`xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what happened in there but she seemed really upset, Faye." Melissa says as they're walking to class.

"I don't know what you mean." Faye didn't want to get into it.

"She was crying. What did you do or say to her? Because Diana can usually handle any of your snarky comments so you must've done something horrible."

"If you must know…I hooked up with her."

"With her? Diana?"

"Yeah. We'd been hooking for almost two weeks now but that's over. She got attached."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"She wanted to keep it a secret."

"So she developed feelings for you and you pushed her away because of that?"

"You know I don't do relationships."

"But I can see right through you, you feel bad."

Faye rolls her eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get to class."

"You care about her. That's why you feel bad. I can tell by the look on your face."

"No, I don't. I don't care for anyone like that."

"Yes, you do. You really should go apologize and tell her how you feel, Faye. She obviously wants you so you shouldn't be afraid of being rejected."

"I'm not scared of being rejected…I'm…scared of getting hurt. What if it doesn't work out?"

"Nothing's ever guaranteed to work out. You just have to take the risk, Faye. Or else you'll spend the rest of your life wondering what if?"

"You're right. I should just put away my fear and tell her."

Faye starts walking away.

"Where are you going? What about class?" Melissa asks.

"Screw class. I didn't want to go anyway."

She takes out her phone and calls Diana to find out where she was at. The line kept ringing and ringing until it went to voice mail. Faye tries again but this time it went straight to voicemail which meant Diana either rejected her call or turned her phone off. She knew that Diana was upset but hoped that there was still time to fix this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diana had gone home for the rest of the day. She wasn't able to go back. Just when she thought that she was okay, something reminded her of Faye and she started crying all over again. It didn't help that Faye had tried calling but she just ignored the calls until finally turning off her phone.

She needed space. There was no way their friendship could recover so easily. It would take time. Diana didn't know how long it would take but she would get over Faye Chamberlain and never fall for her tricks again. The doorbell downstairs rang. She was home alone and knew that wasn't her dad because he would've just used the keys since he didn't know she was here. She gets out of bed and heads down. She peeks through a window and sees none other than Faye.

Diana hesitated from opening the door because she knew she looked bad from crying. But then she saw Faye pacing around trying not to ring the doorbell again.

"She's not at school. So she has to be here but maybe she's not. And maybe she's at the abandoned house?" Faye says to herself.

Diana opens the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I um came to look for you. You weren't at school."

"You were worried about me?"

"Um no I just—"

"Then what are you doing here, Faye?"

"Can we go inside and talk?"

Diana moves out of the way so she could come in. Faye walks inside. Diana leads the way to her bedroom in case her dad ended up coming home. She noticed how nervous Faye was and wondered why. They walk into her room and Diana sits on her bed.

"Have a seat." She points to the desk chair but Faye shakes her head.

"I'd rather stand for this."

"What's going on? Did something happen with the rest of the circle?"

"No. Um it's something else."

"What?"

Faye starts pacing around in front of Diana. She really was nervous and Diana knew it. "What's on your mind, Faye?"

Faye stops and looks at her.

"You. You're on my mind."

Diana was a bit surprised to hear that. She didn't know what to say. She could tell Faye wasn't joking around. She was being serious. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Like you didn't mean anything because you do."

She grabs Diana's hand.

"You mean something to me. I know I'm always being a sarcastic bitch but it's mainly because I was scared to let anyone in. And when I said those three words that weren't supposed to come out, I freaked out. Because you weren't supposed to know that I love you. And I freaked out even more when you said you felt the same because I wasn't sure if I was ready to be with someone especially you, Diana. You're the opposite of me. I didn't want to get into a relationship and possibly hurt you because I may not have been ready. I was trying to protect you but I only ended up hurting you either way. That girl you saw me with didn't mean anything. I was trying to push these feelings away but they didn't disappear."

She kneels down still holding onto Diana's hand.

"So I'm here now to beg for your forgiveness and to let you know that you were right, I do love you."

Diana was in awe. She didn't know what to say or do. Faye was apologizing for everything and professing her love for her. It was all Diana wanted but she wasn't going to forgive her easily. She had to show Faye that she wasn't going to stand being pushed away and pulled back in again.

"Faye, hearing you say all this makes me happy but…"

"But what?"

"I won't stay if you do this again. I won't let someone push me away then reel me back in whenever they want. I deserve better than that."

"I know you do. And I don't want to make you go through that again. I want to be with you. I want to date Diana Meade."

Diana couldn't help but smile.

"And I want to date Faye Chamberlain."

"So do you forgive me?"

"I do. Just don't ever do that again, okay?"

"I promise."

They smile at each other. Diana hugs her and kisses her forehead.

"So wait, you love me?"

She smiled teasingly at Faye who smirked back.

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed Faye and hugged her again.


End file.
